waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wildlands
A Wildland is an area that is found in the surrounding areas of a city that contain resources and non-player legends that can challenge players without having to go to war against another player. In addition, these areas can contain resources and treasures which can help a player build up the city much faster than if the wildlands are ignored. Each kind of wildland has unique attributes and abilities, giving a special bonus to a city and the legends that interact with those areas. In addition, each wildland also has a "level" that indicates the relative strength of the armies that are in those areas, letting players know how powerful of an army that they need before entering into that wildland. The wildland levels of flat grounds, lakes, forests, hills, and mountains can change from time to time. They do this around 07:05 GMT/BST (Server time). For example, a level 1 lake on one day could become a level 5 lake the next day. Make sure you don't send troops at the wrong time, else you might suddenly be facing a gigantic army and lose all your units. Wildlands may contain treasure, to learn more see main articles,'' Wildlands/Drop Table and Wildlands/List of Possible Drops . Wildland types Wildland troops Below is the possible combinations of the type and enemies at a particular wildland. It is important to spy on the wildland first before attacking it to avoid fighting with unwanted enemies. Most people will prefer not to fight the wildlands with archers unless they planned the right strategy to do so. Higher level wildlands can have a variety of different NPC set ups. You should try to spy on them first, and find the ones with the fewest number of archers. When attacking a Wildland, some experience is granted as long as you kill some enemy troops, however reputation is only granted upon victory. The table below shows the amount of experience and the maximum amount of reputation you can receive from a Wildland. To receive the maximum amount of reputation, you must send no more archers than is listed; sending twice the listed number will earn you half the listed rep, and so on. Wildland Rewards (for charts please see main article) Occupy '''Please Note:' The level of the wildland goes down by one at midnight GMT when occupied. You may chose to occupy a wildland. If the wildland is not a flat ground tile, you will receive a certain % bonus for resources based off your basic resource output. You may occupy a wildland that another player has successfully invaded but not occupied. Likewise, an alliance can help its members by "clearing out" a higher level wildland than a newer player wouldn't be able to on their own. To occupy more wildlands, you need to increase your palace level or earning a higher official position. You may dispatch troops to a wildland you own to help defend it. You can also dispatch troops to any wildland that a member of your alliance holds. However, since wildland battles are extreemly rare, most people leave their occupied wildlands unguarded. You are more likely to lose a sub-city in battle than a wildland. This is because: *In most cases there are good wildlands not far from anyone's city *Wildlands lose one level per day *Invading a wildland may result in being counter-invaded However, there is a remote chance that a low-levelled player may take a high levelled wildland you own if it's unguarded and he can't get that level of wildland himself. In any case, it may be better to simply take another wildland, and let that player grow, rather than invading him. Recommeded use Wildlands are the preferred form of gaining reputation, XP's and treasure until your legends become strong enough to do the Special Paradise. This generally means people train on wildlands from the time they can wield archers to the time that one of their legends reaches about level 80. Mid-to-to-higher level players (those with at about 7,500,000+ rep) are recommended to avoid training on wildlands, as the drops from the level 4 Special Paradise are a lot better than wildlands, plus there is more XP gain and more rep gain. Nevertheless, high-levelled players may still occupy wildlands if they're running low on resources and need a production bonus. Category:Wildland